


Early Morning Special

by etc_crack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They are both in college, kurotsukki week, seriously it is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei likes to cuddle. Kuroo thinks, that might be the news of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Special

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kurotsukki week, July 2nd. Prompt: Domestic

It takes nearly three years before they can move in together. By the time, Kuroo is already at his senior year at college, Tsukishima a sophomore, and the future still a bit unknown for them. But, Kuroo thinks his gaze lazily following, if it meant watching Kei shuffle sleepily in the morning, his hands immediately reaching for coffee and his bare feet looking so vulnerable on their worn carpet, a single year of _this_ might be enough.

It’s eight in the morning and like any other day Kei gets his coffee, all the while rubbing his soft eyes, hair slightly ruffled from how he slept; his limbs tangled around him and his head tucked under Kuroo’s neck.

A second later he promptly moves to the couch and without ceremony plumps next to Kuroo, snuggling and carving a space for himself between his arms. Almost immediately his nose finds its customary place against Kuroo’s neck.

And at moments like this, Kuroo can’t help but smile because…

_Tsukishima Kei likes to cuddle._

That sentence sounds so unlikely, so improbable that it always gives Kuroo a thrill when Kei simply reaches for him, arranging Kuroo’s arms around his body and promptly sighs in pleasure.

After all, imagining stoic, distant Tsukishima Kei with his flat expressions and sometimes biting words, actually enjoying an activity as sweet and inviting as cuddling is difficult. And in the beginning when Kei only endured a hug for brief seconds or got nervous when Kuroo reached for his hand, he had assumed that _maybe_ physical intimacy just wasn’t for Kei. For a long time that had been his belief. It had taken one late night, a missed train and an overcrowded house for Kuroo to discover that, without fault Tsukishima Kei liked to cuddle.

Now, sighing softly, Kuroo lets himself enjoy Kei’s solid weight. At random intervals Kei takes small sips from his morning coffee, otherwise his body still and relaxed.

Kuroo realizes that, he might especially like it at early mornings, Kei’s body still warm with sleep and his eyes clouded. At times like this, when Kei mumbles something akin to “good morning” against his skin and brushes his nose at the corner of his neck, Kuroo thinks that this might be the news of the year.

Taking another small sip from his cup, Kei settles it on the table, his body momentarily leaving the curve of Kuroo’s arm. Then, turning himself, he wraps his arms around other’s waist, burying his face in the space between Kuroo’s neck and shoulder. The movement brings their bodies closer and Kei’s fingers cling to his T-shirt, his breath ghosting over Kuroo’s skin.

Feeling Kei so close, Kuroo shivers in delight, his heart swelling and his breaths getting quicker. He wants to stay, ~~stay forever~~ … Automatically his arm curves around Kei’s waist, fingers slowly stroking a naked shoulder.

Against him, Kei inhales deeper, his breaths caressing Kuroo’s neck, lips almost touching the sensitive skin and his fingers fixed points in universe. And _still_ Kuroo wants more.

As if cued; Kei raises his head, nose bumping against Kuroo’s chin, his lips gently trailing up, and up and up, dragging _so_ slowly…

When he stops, the moment stays frozen between them, lips barely inches apart, breaths mingling. Then Kei’s eyes shift from Kuroo’s lips to his eyes and in there Kuroo sees _rightness_. In that suspended moment they _fit_ , naturally, and with ease.

 _Yes_ , Kuroo decides, as Kei kisses him, those soft lips wet and pliant, hands desperately running through his hair, he especially likes it at early mornings. And _certainly_ their unknown future has never looked as blissful.


End file.
